Truly
by Jamie73
Summary: Taking my hand, he slides the ring onto my finger. We are silent for a few moments before he stands, our eyes holding each others' careful gaze before I lean into him, sealing the proposal with a picturesque kiss. AlvinxBrittany one-shot!


_**Truly**_

_Girl, tell me only this  
That I have your heart for always  
And you want me by your side  
Whispering the words I`ll always love you_

**Brittany**

I've wanted to marry him for awhile now. Every day I've been falling more in love with him, and I can't help but think maybe he's the one for me.

Alvin is handsome… and I mean _handsome_. Never has a guy appealed to me the way he has. His gorgeous light-brown hair, his stunning bright sapphire eyes, even his stupid grin.

We're sitting on his bed when he brings it up… a topic I've been thinking about these past few weeks.

"Brittany, I was thinking." He tells me, grasping my hand. "Maybe we could consider getting married someday."

He said it so casually, it took me by surprise, and I come to realize, _"He's not asking me to get married, he's just wondering if marriage will ever be an option."_

It sure is an option, and I tell him that.

So we _casually _decide to look for a ring together. He picks out this beautiful gold ring, with a very small diamond.

"This looks great on my finger." I mention, holding out my hand to look at it from a distance.

"Anything looks great on you."

_And forever I will be your lover  
And I know if you really care  
I will always be there_

**Alvin**

We haven't spoken of getting married since then, and that was over a month ago. We had put down the ring, saying that it was for the perfect ring for if we were to get married.

I assume she's forgotten of our decision to get married some day. When I _do _propose, I don't want it to be a complete surprise. I want to make sure that she says yes, and that I don't put our relationship in jeopardy if she says no.

But Brittany has to marry me. No – _needs_ to marry me. I can't stand to think of her leaving me, going off with some other man.

Brittany is amazing. And I'm not just saying that. I love everything about her. Her beautiful silky auburn hair, ocean-blue eyes, perfectly straight white teeth, soft… pink… lips…

Now that I know she's willing to marry me someday, I can propose in confidence, and she will be pleasantly surprised.

_Now I need to tell you this  
There`s no other love like your love  
And I, as long as I live,  
I`ll give you all the joy  
My heart and soul can give_

**Brittany**

Alvin picks me up in his car, which is two shades darker than my bright red dress.

We go to Dick and Dora's, a nice Italian restaurant. I smile as he pulls my chair out and lets me sit down, being the perfect gentleman.

Tonight is the night. I know it.

He's going to propose to me.

I can tell he looks a little nervous, and who wouldn't be nervous about this?

He's finally going to be mine. We'll grow old together; have kids… maybe even grandkids!

All throughout dinner we keep casual conversation, all the while thinking, _"When will he do it?"_

I was preparing for him to kneel down in front of me, smiling that radiant smile.

"Check, please." Alvin tells the waiter. My heart drops. He's standing up, and so am I. _He's not proposing yet._

I try not to feel disappointed, but I am. I thought tonight was supposed to be the night. But… maybe I was wrong.

I'm angry now, and when we walk out the door of the restaurant, I walk in front of him with heated steps.

"Brittany." He calls. I spin around, glaring, but then I freeze.

Alvin is down on one knee, looking up at me with happy eyes.

"Brittany, will you marry me?"

I feel myself tremble with excitement, and a grin splits my face. "Yes!" I reply automatically with much enthusiasm.

Then, taking my hand, he slides the ring onto my finger. We are silent for a few moments before he stands, our eyes holding each others' careful gaze before I lean into him, sealing the proposal with a picturesque kiss.

_Let me hold you  
I need to have you near me  
And I feel with you in my arms  
This love will last forever_

**Alvin**

Holding my fiancé's hand in my own, we walk into the Miller residence.

As expected, Miss Miller is sitting in her respectable armchairs, watching the TV in interest when we walk in, still hand in hand.

Jeanette and Eleanor -Brittany's sisters- look down at our clasped hands and their eyes widen considerably, most likely noticing the ring on their sister's finger. Miss Miller, however, remains oblivious.

I release Brittany's hand and stand in front of her adoptive mother, blocking the television from her view. She looks up at me, and I clear my throat.

"Miss Miller, do I have permission to marry your daughter?"

Miss Miller does not look too surprised to hear this, and it seems that she is suppressing a grin. "Oh, of course you may, dear!"

Jeanette and Eleanor get up from their seats and wrap their arms around Brittany and I happily.

Miss Miller pours some drinks for us and we all have a toast. "To Alvin and Brittany Seville! May they be with each other always! You take care of my daughter, Alvin, okay?"

"I will", and underneath the table I squeeze my fiancé's hand. I will.

_Because I`m truly  
Truly in love with you girl  
I`m truly head over heels with your love  
I need you, and with your love I`m free  
And truly, you know you`re alright with me_

**I wrote this for my parents' anniversary. This is what happened with my parents… I just changed their names around a little so you guys can read it.**

**Please review! I'm wondering whether or not I should actually give this to my parents (with their names… not Brittany and Alvin's). Should I?**

**Thanks!**

**~Jamie**


End file.
